Yes Or No
by Inggri'Hunhan'Aegya
Summary: See In Strory, This YAOI! BoyXBoy HunHan Couple, Parodi FF


Tittle : YES OR NO

Author : Inggri'Hunhan'Aegya

cast : XI Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kris, Baekhyun

other cast : D.O other

pair : hunhan slight!HunBaek slight!KrisHan

Rated : T to M

Genre : Romance, humor. De eL eL

Summary : (lagi lagi gua butek akan summary :v)

Note : This is parody fiction, ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film 'Lesbi' thailand berjudul Yes Or No, namun saya bedakan Rated dan tokoh tentu nya, kalau dari film aslinya Rated T, sedangkan saya buat jadi rated M, juga kalau film asli itu lesbi GIRLXGIRL kalau saya buat jadi BOYXBOY

WARNING! YAOI/BOYXBOY, TYPO, DLL

THIS IS A YAOI STORY!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ THIS!

HAPPY READING

INGGRI POV

pagi cerah ini terlihat asrama pria terlihat sangat ramai, terlihat namja cantik-luhan- tengah berjalan menuju kamar asrama nya, saat dia akan melewat salah satu kamar teman nya.

PRAANK

Sebuah photo di lempar oleh seseorang, orang yang melempar photo itu pun keluar lalu mengusap photo nya sambil menangis, dan terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang,

"Hikss.. Jangan.. hikss.. tolong jangan.. hikss hikss".

namja yang tak kalah cantik dari luhan itu menoleh ke arah luhan lalu memeluk luhan.

"hikss.. luhan-ah.. hikss hikss".

namja cantik itu menangis di pelukan luhan

"gwenchana baekhyun-ah.." luhan mengusap punggung teman nya...

Luhan memasuki kamar nya yang masih terlihat berantakan, ya karena itu ada lah kamar baru nya. luhan membuka kopernya lalu mengambil handuk putih nya, dan lekas ke kamar mandi.

"lalalaa, nanaaa~" luhan bersenandung ria sambil mandi.

-Cklek-

pintu kamar asrama luhan terbuka, menunjukan seorang pria yang sangat tampan-sehun-. saat luhan selesai mandi, dia melihat sehun sedang melihat ke luar jendela, sehun pun membalikan badan nya jadi menghadap ke arah luhan, lalu tersenyum.

namun ia merasakan ada sesuatu merayap di jari kaki nya, saat ia melihat ke bawah, ada seekor kecoa tengah merayap di kaki nya.

"Kyaaaa!" sehun berteriak lalu memeluk luhan, sontak luhan pun memberontak

"Yak!"

luhan lalu menedang perut sehun, dan membuat sehun terjatuh.

"akh! sakit bodoh" ucap sehun sambil memegangi perut nya,

"Suruh siapa kau tiba tiba memelukku eoh!" ucap luhan dengan sangat tidak woles.

"Tadi itu aku kaget aishh, dan juga siapa kau ada di kamar ku?" tanya sehun.

"Nde? kamar mu? hey! aku yang lebih dahulu ke sini, ini kamar ku bodoh" segah luhan,

"aishh.. sudah lah" sehun lalu berlalu melesat ke arah kamar mandi.

Sehun slide

Sehun POV

tadi itu Yeoja apa namja ya? mengapa postur tubuh, dan wajah nya sangat seperti yeoja, ini kan asrama khusus namja masa iya ada yeoja di sini. (*mikir yang tekun beh/?)Ahh.. sudah lah lebih baik aku segera membersihkan badan.

Sehun POV END

INGGRI POV

Saat sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, terlihat luhan tengah membuat perbatasan,

"apa apaan ini?"

tanya sehun sembari memperhatikan luhan.

"ini adalah pembatasan, ini bagian ku dan ini bagian mu, kau tak boleh melewati garis merah ini!"

ucap luhan, dan sehun hanya mengangguk nganggukan kepala nya.

SKIP

saat sehun bangun tidur ia melihat ke arah kasur luhan, tak ada seseorang pun di sana.

"Cih, nenek lampir nya sudah hilang" (*dirajam readers lu beh/ngok :v)karena sehun memang baik hati, sehun membereskan kasur luhan yang berantakan, sehun pun lekas mandi dan berangkat ke kampus nya.

Sehun Class

Saat sehun masuk kelas sehun melihat seorang namja cantik tengah menangis, lalu menghampiri nya dan memberikan sarung tangan kepada baekhyun.

"ini ambilah" ucap sehun sembari menyodorkan Sarung tangan dan di ambil oleh baekhyun..."Oy, tadi kau di temui siapa, sampai bikin kau tersenyum senyum seperti itu eoh?"

tanya D.O teman luhan dan baekhyun.

"yang pasti sangat tampan, dan seperti malaikat"

ucap baekhyun sembari mengusap usap Sarung tangan yang sehun berikan untuk nya,

"ckck, sudah mendapat yang baru eoh, bagaimana dengan chanyeol"

goda D.O

"Yak! jangan kau ungkit dia lagi bodoh, dia hanya bisa membuat mood ku kembali buruk"

ucap baekhyun dengan tampang kesal...

luhan telah sampai di kamar nya, saat masuk kamar luhan melihat sehun sedang bermain PlayStation menggunakan earphone, luhan melangkah dengan hati hati, takut kalau nanti dia meleati garis perbatasan.

luhan duduk di meja belajar nya hendak belajar.

"luhan ah, apakah kau memi-" ucapan seseorang yang masuk ke kamar luhan terpotong saat melihat sehun.

lalu keluar lagi me rilex-an diri nya, merasa cukup rilex baekhyun kembali masuk dan menarik tangan luhan secara paksa.

"hey ada apa?". tanya luhan,

"Kyaa! kau sekamar dengan nya."

"Mwo? jangan jangan..".

"Iya! dia yang membuat hati ku terpana, ahh. luhan bagaimana kalau kita bertukar kamar, kau sekamar dengan lay please, lay itu anak nya lucu loh."

tiba tiba lay keluar dari kamar nya, dengan sangat lamban dan dingin. dia mengetok pintu kamar di sebrang nya dengan sangat lamban.

"mwo? aish.. shireoyo!".

"ahh sudahlah, aku ingin berkenalan dengan nya".

baekhyun menarik luhan masuk ke kamar luhan kembali.

"annyeong"

sapa baekhyun pada sehun

"ne, annyeong"

sehun yang tengah mengurusi tanaman nya pun menyimpan nya terlebih dahulu.

"eum.. terima kasih atas sarung tangan nya ne".

"ne, cheonma apa ingus nya sudah bersih.?"

"Mwo? aniya, tidak ingusan kok, tapi sudah ku bersihkan, hehe. nama ku Baekhyun."

"nama ku Sehun".

"nama ku luhan"ucap luhan dengan nada di buat cempreng lalu melepaskan tangan baekhyun dari pundaknya, lalu beranjak ke arah meja belajar nya.

"apa kau menyukai tanaman?" tanya baekhyun pada sehun.

"ya, aku menyukai tanaman, ini kau mau?"

sehun memberikan salah satu tanaman nya pada baekhyun.

"woah, ini sangat cantik, apa nama dari tanaman ini?".

tanya baekhyun.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama."

ucap sehun,

"haahh.. kau mencintaiku"

kaget baekhyun,

"Bukan, itu nama dari tanaman ini. cinta pada pandangan pertama".

"ah ne, hehehe".

ucap baekhyun dengan malu malu nya.

"eheem.. baekhyun sayang bisakah kau pergi, ini sudah malam" ucap luhan sembari melihat ke arah baekhyun, baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu pergi ke arah kamar nya.

SKIP

pagi hari ada seorang petugas dari pabrik jus anggur mencari sehun,

"ah ini jus angur untuk bibi BoA?" tanya sehun.

"iya tuan, ayah tuan menyuruh saya menitipkan pada tuan.".

"ah baiklah, terimakasih". "iya tuan."...sehun sedang mencari cari kafe milik bibi di jalan ia bertemu dengan luhan.

"Luhan ah, apa kau tau daerah ini?" tanya sehun.

"Di belakang kampus" ucap luhan acuh,

"tolong antarkan aku".

"shireyo, kau tinggal jalan lurus, saat di taman kau belok kanan, lalu saat di pertigaan kau belok kiri, dan lalu akan ada sungai terus lurus, lalu belok ke arah kiri sedikit, kau akan menemukan kafe itu"

penjelasan luhan lalu berlalu dari hadapan sehun. sehun di landa kebingungan atas penjelasan luhan..."saat kau berada di sungai, dan... gelap"

sehun sudah mencari cari sampai malam.

"kau belum menemukan nya eoh?"

tanya luhan yang tiba tiba menghampiri sehun, sehun pun melihat ke arah luhan.

"mengapa tak meminta orang lain mengantarkan mu?" tanya luhan

"aku tak mau di antarkan orang lain, maukah kau mengantar ku?"

tanya sehun,

"aishh. baiklah".

"Bantu aku berdiri"

ucap sehun sembari mengulurkan tangan nya, lalu di tarik oleh luhan namun sehun tak bangun, luhan semakin keras menarik nya

"Yak cepat bangun eoh! Satu"

luhan terus menarik

"Dua".

"Tiga"

saat luhan menarik kencang sehun berdiri berpasan hanya beberapa centi meter dari nya.

"kajja kita kekafe BoA"...

"Bibi BoA" sehun masuk lalu meneriaki nama bibi nya.

"Oy! Oh Sehun"

BoA mendekai sehun lalu memeluk nya.

"Woah, kau sudah tumbuh besar eoh".

"Ne, hehe. itu appa memberikan jus anggur."

BoA melihat ke arah yang sehun tunjuk, BoA melihat luhan

"annyeong haseyo"

ucap luhan ramah sembari membungkukkan badan.

"ne annyeong hehe"

balas BoA.

"Sehun, selera mu baik juga, sangat cantik"

goda BoA.

"MWO? aniya! Ahjumma dia bukan pacarku, dia teman!"

ucap sehun dengan tidak woles nya, sampe aer terjun pun muncrat muncrat dari bibir nya. (*Woles dikit ngape beh-b).

"hey! aku hanya bercanda eoh. ya sudah biarkan dia duduk, lalu beri kue"...

SKIP

luhan dan sehun sudah sampai di kamar nya.

saat sampai di kamar luhan dan sehun terkejut karena kasur luhan basah terkena air hujan, luhan dan sehun pun menggotong kasur luhan ke balkon.

"luhan ah, kau tidur lah di kasur ku, aku bisa tidur di lantai" ucap sehun.

"gomawo sehun ah".sehun dan luhan pun tertidur.

At Morning

Luhan bangun lebih dulu, lalu melihat ke bawah sambil tersenyum, lalu membanunkan sehun. Karna sehun susah di bangunkan luhan pun menarik tangan sehun agar bangun.

"Ya! palli bangun sehun, nanti kau bisa terlambat".

At School

Luhan, sehun, D.O, dan baekhyun sudah sampai di sekolah mereka.(*skip aje ye bagean di sekolah nye)Saat pulang luhan melihat ada seorang namja tinggi berparas tampan, rambut blonde yang di tata rapih.

"Kyaaa! kris-ah"

teriak d.o lalu segera melesat ke arah kris dan memeluk lengan kris.

"Annyeong haseyo semua nya"

sapa kris ramah

"annyeong, ada apa kau kemari kris?"

tanya luhan.

"aku mau menjemput mu luhan."

jawab kris santai.

"oh, dan oh iya, kenalkan ini sehun. dan sehun kenalkan ini kris".

"annyeong sehun-ah, aku kris pacar luhan".

DEG

sehun menatap ke arah luhan dengan tatapan yang susah di artikan lalu kembali melihat ke arah kris

"aku sehun"

jawab sehun, singkat, padat, dan jelas -b(*pelit amet lu beh).

"Apa kalian mau ikut kami akan jalan jalan dulu" ucap kris,

"ah, mianhae aku tak bisa kai menunggu ku, hehe. mianhaeyo, paii"

d.o lalu pergi

"yasudah, kita ber empat saja, kajja masuk mobil."

kris menuntun luhan masuk ke mobil.

At Mall

luhan terlihat jalan bebarengan bersama kris, dan sehun bersama baekhyun.

"lihat luhan ini sangat cocok di tangan mu"

ucap kris sembari memasangkan sebuah gelang di pergelangan tangan luhan.

"ah, lihat sehun, bunga nya sangat indah bukan"

baekhyun menarik sehun ke arah rangkaian bunga. seperti itu lah kira kira antara mereka ber empat, luhan dan sehun hanya pasrah tangan mereka di tarik tarik.

karena sehun kesal melihat luhan dan kris, sehun pun lebih dulu pergi, entah ke mana. luhan sangat khawatir terus menelpon sehun, namun tak di balas sama sekali oleh sehun. luhan pun mengisyarat kan kris untuk mengantar nya kembali ke asrama. ...

Di kamar nya luhan terus memikirkan sehun, luhan terduduk di atas ranjang nya dan sehun (inggri lupa bilang, sehun dan luhan itu menyatukan ranjang mereka jadi satu *author stress). luhan terus memikirkan sehun.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan terdapat namja yang sangat tampan memasuki kamar luhan dan sehun. dengan tatapan datar,

"kemana kau pergi?, ku sudah menelpon mu berkali kali, mengapa kau tak menjawab nya? apakah kau tak tau aku sangat khawatir."

luhan berkata kepada sehun namun tanpa menatap ke arah sehun.

"bukan urusan mu, untuk apa kau menghawatirkan ku, toh kau sudah sangat senang bukan dengan 'pacar mu"

sehun menekankan kata 'Pacar mu' bermaksud menyinggung luhan.

"Apa maksud mu?"

tanya luhan tak mengerti.

"sudah lah aku ingin pergi"

sehun keluar dari kamar nya lagi.

luhan hanya diam, lalu luhan mulai mencari sehun, karena di luar hujan luhan pun menggunakan payung sambil mencari sehun. luhan terus berlali, lalu langkah nya terhenti saat melihat namja di tempat telepon umum terlihat sedang berteduh namun badan nya basah, tangan nya masuk ke dalam baju nya dari bawah (tapi ga sepenuh nya), dan kepala yang di tundukkan.

luhan segera berlari menuju namja tampan yang sangat di kenal oleh nya itu-sehun-, saat luhan tepat berada di depan sehun luhan menjatuhkan payung nya lalu masuk kedalam box telepon umu dan memeluk sehun, lalu melepas pelukan nya lagi.

"Kenapa kau pergi? saat hujan?"

tanya luhan sembari mengusap pipi sehun.

"hanya untuk membeli ini, untuk mu Xi Luhan" sehun mengeluarkan tangan nya, dan terlihatlah Kue kecil rasa cokelat kesukaan luhan. luhan lalu memeluk sehun lagi.

"Gomawo"

ucap luhan sambil memeluk, sehun erat dengan berjinjit

"Aku Mencintaimu Xi Luhan"

"Nado Oh Sehun"...

Hunhan's room

terlihat luhan tengah mengeringkan sehun dengan handuk putih, kedua nya hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih polos, dan hanya menggunakkan celana pendek lima jari di atas lutut.

luhan dengan terus mengusap usap rambut sehun dengan handuk, sehun terus memperhatikan wajah luhan dengan lekat, dan luhan pun tak sengaja melihat wajah sehun, pandangan mereka bertemu luhan diam sejenak lalu berdiri dengan menumpukan kaki nya.

membuat sehun berhadapan dengan dada nya, sehun memegang pinggang luhan, lalu menrik nya ke bawah.

luhan pun menurunkan tubuh nya, membuat wajah nya dan sehun nya saling bertatapan, sehun mulai menghilangkan jarak antara kedua nya, dan luhan pun memejamkan mata nya.

CUP

bibir kedua nya menempel hanya menempel, lalu lama kelamaan sehun mulai melumat bibir pink milik luhan, di lumat nya bibir luhan.

sehun menjilat bibir luhan bermaksud agar luhan membuka bibir nya, namun ya memang luhan sangat polos bahkan itu adalah ciuman pertama nya, luhan hanya diam.

sehun pun tak kehabisan akal, dia mulai menggigit bibir bawah luhan kecil namun berhasil membuat luhan merintih

"Arrgh"

sontak luhan pun membuka mulut nya, sehun segera melesatkan lidah nya ke dalam mulut luhan, lidah sehun meng-absen deretan gigi luhan, dan menjelajah di dalam mulut luhan, lidah sehun lalu membelitkan nya di lidah luhan.

Lama mereka berciuman, luhan pun mulai kehabisan oxygen, luhan memukul mukul dada sehun. seakan tau arti dari luhan memukul dada nya sehun pun melepaskan ciuman nya.

"Hahh.. hahh.. apa kau mau mebunuh ku eoh? huhh haahh.."

ucap luhan sembari tersengal sengal, sehun bukan nya menjawab namun malah sibuk memperhatikan wajah luhan, bibir luhan yang bengkak, saliva yang menetes di bibir luhan, entah saliva milik siapa. dan itu menambah kesan sexy di hadapan sehun.

libido sehun pun semakin naik, apa lagi pakaian luhan yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek sepaha. itu membuat libido sehun naik. sehun mendorong tubuh luhan, luhan berbaring dan sehun menindih tubuh luhan, sehun mulai melumat kembali bibir plum luhan, suara kecipak menggema di ruangan itu.

tangan nakal sehun mulai menyelusup masuk ke dalam kaos luhan, meraba dada luhan, sehun menemukan nipple luhan yang sudah menegang. di pilin nya nipple imut itu.

merasa sangat risih sehun melepaskan ciuman nya, dan merobek kaos luhan, sehun mengemut nipple pink kanan luhan, seperti bayi sedang menyusui, luhan mendesah dan tangan nya menekan kepala sehun, tangan kanan sehun di gunakan untuk memilin nipple kiri luhan, dan tangan kiri nya, dia gunakan untuk membuka celana luhan dan underwear yang luhan pakai, sehun melepas gigitan nya di nipple luhan.

Lalu mengocok junior luhan dengan kecepatan standar "ahh.. euhh.. sehunnie lebih cepathh ahh" mendengar pengarahan luhan, sehun mempercepat kocokan nya di junior luhan, sehun membuat kiss mark di leher luhan, dan leher luhan sekarang sudah sangat penuh oleh kiss mark.

Sehun membuka semua pakaian nya. lalu mengarah kan junior nya ke arah wajah luhan

"Kulum!"

perintah sehun, luhan pun mengulum junior big size milik sehun, walau pun tak sepenuh nya masuk, luhan meng'in-out'kan junior sehun di mulut nya.

luhan menghisap kuat junior sehun

"Oh baby i wanna ahhhh~"

sehun klimaks di mulut luhan, dengan terpaksa luhan menelan sperma itu,

"hoekk rasanya aneh hunnie"

rengek luhan sembari menjulurkan lidah nya. sehun mengangkat tubuh luhan, lalu membalikkan tubuh luhan, menunggingkan badan luhan, luhan berpegangan ke pada atasan kasur nya, sehun mencoba memasukan junior nya ke arah hole virgin luhan, namun gagal, sehun mencoba sekali lagi

"ahkk appo"

Rintih luhan, padahal baru ujung junior sehun saja yang masuk namun itu terasa sakit di manhole luhan, sehun menghentakkan junior nya sekali hentakkan.

"AHHHKK APPOOO"

jerit luhan, sehun merasa bersalah

"hannie, jika sakit, kita hentikan saja ne".

"aniya, lanjut kan tanggung sehunnie -3-"

jawab luhan. sehun mendiamkan sebentar junior nya,

"bergeraklah hunnie" mendengar itu pun sehun mulai menggerakkan junior nya keluar masuk, namun dengan lamban

"Ahhh.. ahh.. hunniehh ahh fasterhhh" racau luhan nggak jelas.

sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan nya

"ohh baby ahh, hole mu menjepit ahh junior ku ahh nikmat ahh ahh"

"Ahh ahh , hunniehh ahh junior mu menumbuk ahh titik kenikmatan ku ahh ahh, nikmat ahh ahh"

Begitu lah dirty talk dari hunhan, sehun terus meng'in-out'kan junior nya dengan berutal di hole luhan, sehun merasakan akan klimaks, langsung menekan lebih dalam junior nya, tak beda dengan luhan. luhan pun merasakan junior nya berkedut

"ahh ahh, hunnie ahh i wanna ahh ahh".

"Together babyhh ahh".

CROT

"AHHHHH~"

desah kedua nya, saat merasakn puncak kenikmatan, luhan berbaring, dan sehun berbaring di samping luhan, sehun klimaks banyak di hole luhan, dapat di lihat sperma sehun banyak meleber ke luar dari hole luhan

"Hunnie aku lelah".

"tidur lah luhan, tapi janji ne jangan membuat ku cemburu"

ucap sehun sembari mengelus surai luhan,

"ne sehun, jaljayo, saranghae"

ucap luhan lalu mulai tertidur lelap .

"nado, saranghae"

sehun pun menyusul luhan di alam mimpi, barang kali mimpi nya adalah yadongan dengan luhan (*plooook)

END~

Inggri Keringet dingin saoloh sumpeh ini ff nc pertama yang inggri buat, maafkan inggri ya oloh.. RCL JUSEYO~~


End file.
